He Just Looked At Me
by prettiful pout
Summary: Greg's still in love with him but does he still love him? Or is this love he feels unrequited? Slash. GregxNick SLASH


Disclaimer: I own nothing –Sighs-.

A/N: Okay well I just needed to write this because I'll admit to being a little unsure of myself right at the moment.

_**He Just Looked At Me**_

He'd once said that he loved me and I knew that he meant it. I had loved him so very much at that time too. He had told me that he would always be there for me and he had been, as had I. And he had smirked at me when he was kissing that delicate place behind my ear and laughed, smugly stating that I liked it, and I had scoffed at him because he knew me to well. I still feel all these feelings of love and caring and want for him to this day, even though it's completely over between us.

He's at a scene right now and I'm stuck in a lousy old lab, sorting through DNA and results that need to be processed and filed, grumbling over the fact that I still get a feeling of anxiety when I see him leave to go to work, knowing very well that he may never come back.

"Hey Greg, can you get this DNA processed for me ASAP?" I look up and smile at Catherine, nodding my head as she smiles at me and sets the evidence down on my large expanse of table space, littered with other DNA files and swabs and so on and so forth that needed to be filed and processed.

I don't notice the sad, knowing look on Catherine face as she exits my lab, going off to do whatever it is that those damned, brave, insanely risk taking CSI's do. A knock sounds on the glass wall of the lab as I'm in the middle of processing some difficult and uncooperative DNA so I just grunt an acknowledgement and continue on with my work at hand. There's shuffling going on around where I keep all of my in need of finishing work and I don't like it. It's distracting and I hate it when the CSI's go through my work, because although it may not look like it I have a system going on with the mess of my work and I don't like it being disrupted.

Turning I open my mouth to give the intruding person a piece of my mind and then immediately close it, my jaw locking as I notice who it is that is annoying me. "Nick…" I shake my head to clear it and paste on a goofy smile that has fooled the ever unfoolable CSI's so far, hoping to make the older Texan believe that everything is just dandy with the always energetic Gregory Hojem Sanders. "Uhh, what can I do for you? You got something for me?"

Nick shakes his head, a small smile on his face and he asks me if he can talk to me about something really important to him. I nod yes and point to a chair for him to sit in while I sit in my own chair and brace myself to hear about some new fiancé of his or something similar to the matter. What he does have to say however stuns me into a shocked silence.

"Well you see there's this person, a _guy_ actually that I really like and I don't know what to do Greg. You see there was one point in time where I had this beautiful, lively, brilliant man and then I messed things up and now everything wonderful that was once between us is gone. And I want it all back but I don't quite know what to do. Help me Greggo, man do I ever need your help." Nick looks up at me and his deep, dark eyes are so large and full of emotion as he looks straight at me that I breaks my heart because in all honesty I still love him with all my heart and I'd give absolutely everything to be the lucky man that my Nicky is talking about.

I smile though and say simply, "Tell him how you feel man. You're a great guy and I'm sure he'll understand everything that you meant by your break up if you lay it all on him gently and with elegant grace. I'd like to lend you some of my famous Sanders charm but I need every little ounce of it these days."

He laughs that husky, so sexy laugh at what I say and I smile a real, genuine smile for the fist time in weeks. And then he turns serious and says in a heart broken whisper, "I still love… I just… Greg." He looks up at me helplessly and his big black eyes tell me some unspoken secret.

"Nick are you saying…?" I ask desperately, hoping beyond hope that he'll say my name, say that he's still in love with me.

Nick nods and what he says has tears of joy misting over my eyes, causing my lower lip to tremble and a quirk of my lip to appear. And I find myself thinking the oddest thing. Like what it was that made me fall so deeply and madly in love with Nicolas Stokes. And then it hits me. He didn't say anything. He didn't really make any type of move. He just looked at me. I smile at the memory. He just looked at me and those big beautiful eyes of his smiled the most brilliant shade of sunshine that I had and ever will have seen in all my life.

The End

Review and tell me what you think please? Reviews give confidence and confidence creates endorphins, causing people to write more. –smiles widely-


End file.
